1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) sheet comprising a PSA layer formed of an aqueous dispersion-type PSA composition applied to a polyvinyl chloride film as a support (backing).
This application claims priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-099545 filed on Apr. 7, 2008 and the entire content of the application is incorporated herein as reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
PSA sheets prepared by applying a PSA layer to a film substrate (support) of processed polyvinyl chloride (PVC), because of the easy handling, has been widely used for various purposes such as electric insulation, packing, protection and so forth. Examples of documents describing the related art of using a PVC film as a backing include Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-119300, 2003-119301, and 2004-115767.